


I Want To Hear What You've Got To Say

by caffeineguzzler



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Craig is a sexy mechanic, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineguzzler/pseuds/caffeineguzzler
Summary: “So you uh...” Tweek started, hesitant in speaking, avoiding Craig's eyes. “You work here now huh?”“Really?” His monotonous voice had gotten slightly deeper and raspier since the last time Tweek had heard from him. Maybe he smoked now. Craig looked at Tweek with a sarcastic smile, his eyes squinting. “Yes, Tweek, I work here now. Have been for years.”-Tweek returns to South Park years after the success of Tweek Bros. Coffee catapults him and his family out of the little town. His car breaks down and he finds out the only auto repair shop in town has his ex-boyfriend working as a mechanic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [i want to hear what you've got to say by the subways](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZUlm6a8tCc)

“Jesus… It all still looks the same.”

If Tweek had the choice to come back to South Park or jump off a cliff he would’ve chosen the latter immediately. Unfortunately, no cliffs were available in his immediate vicinity and he had a responsibility to his parents and the company to check up on the original Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse store.

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other clutched around a cup of coffee, he drove through the familiar streets he once walked through in his childhood. The town had barely changed since he had left it. There were some new neighborhoods and some new stores, but for the most part it was as if the town had a spell casted on it to keep it frozen in time.

This trip had been one that he had been dreading, but one he knew he was eventually going to have to take. During his high school years, Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse found itself increasing in popularity and his parents had made the ultimate decision to open up a branch in a neighboring city. The business had blown up and more branches opened up and Tweek’s life suddenly changed with little warning.

As he made a turn onto a street, the company car that he was designated to drive sputtered and promptly ceased to accelerate. Tweek groaned as he pulled the car over with the leftover momentum it had on the side of the street.

“Of course,” he muttered as he turned his hazards on and stepped out of the vehicle to check the hood. “Could’ve broken down anywhere but it had to be in South Park.”

Tweek popped the hood open and a puff of smoke escaped, alarming him.

_Calm down, calm down. Just call the towing company and have them take the car to a repair shop. It’s not the end of the world, it’ll be a company expense, there’s nothing to worry about, it’s okay._

A gulp of air and a couple of deep breaths later, Tweek pulled out his phone from his pocket and called the towing company to take his car to a local auto shop. Luckily, since the town was small, he only had to wait half an hour before the truck came to pick him up. He called the store and spoke to the current manager to let her know that he was going to be late if he even made it there at all that day.

_It’ll be okay, it’ll be fine. Everything is fine._

He sat in the passenger’s seat in the truck, closed his eyes and made a mental checklist of things he had to do while in the store. This was a minor setback, but things really could have gone worse. The car could have exploded. The car’s brakes could’ve stopped working. The car could’ve become a sentient being and crashed him into a building. It was just a little smoke. _It’ll be okay._

The truck driver was a polite man, but not one of many words. Tweek counted that to be lucky, as he couldn’t hold a conversation to save his life. Once they arrived at the car shop, the driver dropped off the towed vehicle and handed Tweek the bill to pay later. Tweek thanked him and he promptly left.

Tweek glanced wearily at his gray car, not too old, but old enough to warrant a little breakdown. He couldn’t even blame the damn thing. He rubbed his eyes, sighed, and walked into the store and froze.

That was the reason he never wanted to come back here. That was the face that plagued his memories of South Park. The one he hoped to avoid. The one he was afraid of.

“Tweek?”

“Oh, god.”

Craig Tucker was the man standing behind the front desk. He wore a blue jumpsuit with his name tag on his right breast pocket as he held a brown clipboard and a pen in his hands. His eyes were as blue as ever and as shocked as Tweek had ever seen them.

Unfortunately, the shocked eyes turned cold and sharp.

“Wh- Do- Are you back in South Park?” he asked incredulously, placing the clipboard and pen on the desk.

“Oh, uh, yeah!” Tweek nervously exclaimed. “My car, it broke down. It’s um, outside?”

Craig stared at him as if he were a ghost, sniffed,and scrunched his face before bending over the desk to look outside the window.

“Is that it?” Craig nodded toward the car parked in front of the shop.

“Yeah.”

“Alright,” he sighed, stepping out from behind the desk to step in front of Tweek.

He had always been taller than Tweek and it didn’t seem as if he had gotten that much taller since high school, but for some reason, Tweek just felt so small at that moment.

“Keys?” Craig asked, offering his hand out. Tweek dropped the car keys onto his palm and watched as Craig stepped out of the shop to inspect his vehicle.

The moment he was out the door Tweek released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and grabbed the edge of the desk to steady himself.

_Of course. South Park, as fucking always._

It didn't take Craig long to inspect his vehicle and come back into the store, but Tweek had already felt his insides frozen over. He nervously scratched the back of his head and pulled a little bit on his hair when he felt Craig staring at the back of his head as he made his way toward the desk.

“Yeah, your car’s going to have to stay here for a little. It’s pretty busted.”

Craig shuffled behind the desk and took a seat by the computer. He clicked around for a little bit, the awkward silence was palpable.

_Click. Click._

Tweek tapped a little bit on the desk with his finger as his arms leaned onto it, only to stop when Craig glared daggers at him almost immediately. His arms slid down from the desk.

_Click._

It seemed like Craig was the only one in the main storefront, with a few of the other mechanics hanging out in the work area.

_Click click._

Tweek glanced at the television idly playing in the corner. Sports. He never cared about that kind of stuff and as far as he remembered, Craig never did either.

“So you uh...” Tweek started, hesitant in speaking, avoiding Craig's eyes. “You work here now huh?”

“Really?” His monotonous voice had gotten slightly deeper and raspier since the last time Tweek had heard from him. Maybe he smoked now. Craig looked at Tweek with a sarcastic smile, his eyes squinting. “Yes, Tweek, I work here now. Have been for years.”

“Oh.” Tweek pursed his lips, feeling like an idiot. Craig turned back to the screen and began typing what Tweek could only assume to be his information.

“What's your address now?” he asked without looking away from the screen, fingers poised to begin typing.

“It's uh, the company's,” Tweek dug out a business card from his wallet and placed it in front of Craig. “Here you go.”

Craig slid the card toward himself and eyed it as he entered the information into the system. All Tweek wanted to do at that point was dissipate and disappear from South Park. He felt awkward, stupid, and uncomfortable in the town and especially in the shop. He used to find it funny sometimes when Craig was dismissive toward people he didn’t like back in high school, but being on the receiving end of it stung a little bit.

It was unfair though. He looked good. Shaggy black hair, sharp nose, thick eyelashes and bright blue eyes. He was probably toned and fit too, because it was Craig. If he really wanted to he could’ve probably became a model. Too bad he was still in South Park. Tweek wondered if he stayed by choice. Back then, Craig had big dreams of becoming an astronaut or even a photographer. Never would he have guessed that he would have become a mechanic.

Tweek glanced at Craig’s hands. They were long and delicate looking, almost feminine if it hadn’t been for the obvious calluses and the black grease marks on it. He remembered the way they used to feel in his own hands before, soft and enveloping, fitting in like a puzzle piece. He wondered what it would feel like to hold them now.

A cough broke him out of his thoughts as Craig printed out a piece of paper to verify his information. Tweek chuckled nervously and gave him an apologetic smile. Craig gave him the deadpan stare again as he placed the paper in front of him.

“Is this information correct?” he asked with his monotonous voice.

Tweek eyed the paper and nodded. Craig took the paper back.

“Alright, well we’re going to have to do a more in-depth check up on the vehicle before we can give you a quote as to how much the repair will be. If you’d like, we can give you phone call at this number once we have it so you don’t have to wait here. ”

“Th-that’d be great,” Tweek sputtered.

“Great,” replied Craig. “If you need anything in your car, go ahead and grab them and just drop the keys back off here.” Tweek grabbed the keys and Craig turnt his back to Tweek to go back into the work area.

Tweek panicked. He didn’t want to lose Craig again.

“Hey! Uh, if you want to stop by the store, I’ll be there for the next week or so. I can get you something on the house? We can catch up… or something?”

Craig turned back around, scoffed, raised one eyebrow and looked down at Tweek through his lidded, amused eyes. They were cold and cruel. “Jesus, you’re something else, you know that?”  


“I--”

Craig had left and stepped through the doorway that led into the area with the other mechanics.

“Idiot, fucking dumbass,” Tweek muttered to himself as he stepped out to grab his luggage from the car’s trunk. He found called for an Uber to take him to his hotel, slightly surprised that they had quite a number of drivers in the small town. He sat in the backseat with his elbow rested on the car’s door, his hand covering his face as he rubbed his eyes.

_Fucking South Park._

The hotel he was checked into was a small and quiet one and Tweek was grateful for it. He threw himself on the bed after checking to make sure that no one was underneath it and the sheets were clean. He looked at the popcorn ceiling and sighed. He popped off his shoes with his feet and curled in on himself on top of the sheets, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down and meditate.

“Tomorrow will be a better day,” he whispered to himself. After taking a brief nap, he got up, took a shower and plugged in his phone to get ready for the next day. Hopefully, a better day.

It was a fitful sleep.

Tweek’s internal clock forced him to wake up at 5AM to begin his second day in South Park. It was still dark outside, but he began his daily morning routine.

Part of the job was delightful, because he was able to travel and find new sights to see and sometimes even make friends at the branches. The other part was lonely. He was by himself when traveling and he spent more time in hotels and planes than he did in his apartment. Not that he minded. It never really felt like home. Sometimes Tweek felt like the apartment was just an empty cave. It was fully furnished, posh, and decorated with art, but it never felt warm the way a home is supposed to.

He couldn’t find it in himself to find a partner either. His job was far too taxing on a budding relationship, as he had found out, and he never felt quite right attempting to force someone else to deal with his constant absence. Tweek knew he himself would go crazy if his partner had a schedule like his, but he had a duty to his parents and to the company he owed his life to.

Once he was ready, he popped his daily morning pills in his mouth on his way out of the hotel room and called for an Uber to take him to the coffee shop. No messages or missed phone calls. He wondered how his car was doing. He wondered if Craig was going to be the one to call him. If Craig was going to visit him.

No. He wouldn’t. He probably hated Tweek’s guts. Tweek hated himself too, if he was being honest with himself.

Tweek was greeted by the manager of the shop as he entered, towing his little rolling business case with him. She was friendly, reminded him a little bit of his mom back in the day when they all worked there, which he found to be a little nostalgic. Her name was Heather and she had brown hair, a delightful smile and a pleasant attitude.

The shop was the same as ever. They made sure to keep it as it was for authenticity for those who actually traveled out to South Park to visit the original Tweak Bros. Coffeehouse. Tweek stored his rolling bag into the back room, took out a piece of paper to take notes on, and began with inspecting the machines to ensure that they were being maintained up to the company standard. He made sure to stay out of the other employees’ ways as it was 7AM on a Monday and no one wanted an angry, impatient customer to ruin their work flow so early.

The employees were all aware of his presence and made sure to be on their best behavior.  He felt a little self-conscious, but this was his job and this was nothing new. He figured since the store was named after him, maybe they thought he had the power to fire them or even promote them. But he didn’t. All he had was the name and the responsibility to ensure that their branches are being kept up to code.

It was nearly 11AM when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, sending a jolt of fear through him when he forgot about it being there. It was a number that he didn’t have saved onto his phone, but as it had the local area code, he assumed that it was the auto shop.

He went to the backroom, took a deep breath, picked up the call and nearly yelled, “Hello?!”

“It’s Craig. The estimation for the repairs on your vehicle totals out to about $2500.”

“H-hey, sorry,” replied Tweek. Craig was being short and to the point. Tweek found himself glad to hear his voice, but disappointed to find that Craig wasn’t really calling to chat, as foolish as it was. “Yeah, that’s fine. Do I need to sign anything?”

“No. We’ll call you when your vehicle is ready and you can pay when you pick it up.”

“Oh. That’s fine. Okay.” Tweek glanced at the floor of the break room. They really did a good job of keeping it clean. It was as if barely any time had passed to age it.

Tweek expected for Craig to hang up immediately, but there was only silence, as if the other were waiting for the other to say something. Tweek waited, but found his anxiety began to overflow and blurted “Well-- bye!”

“Wait!” the other one exclaimed. “I, just. Ugh, what time do you close?”

Oh fuck. A feeling of certain doom filled Tweek’s stomach.

“9 o’clock… but I’ll be here until 5.”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll drop by before then.”

“O-okay.”

Craig ended the call, but he might as well have ended Tweek’s life. Not too long ago, Tweek was actually hoping a little that Craig would come to visit, but now that Craig confirmed he was actually going to stop by, he only felt mortified. Was he afraid that Craig was going to yell at him? Hit him? Stab him and make a run for it? Or was he afraid that Craig was going to talk to him? Maybe afraid that he would get to feel what Craig’s new hands felt like? Maybe-- Maybe it was time to get back to work.

There was nothing better to indulge in than work at that time and Tweek had fully immersed himself into inspecting the shop, to the dismay of the workers. Tweek knew the little scribbles he made on his clipboard made them nervous, but truthfully he mostly just scratched at the paper out of anxiety.

Later that afternoon, he took a break from scrutinizing the shop and sat down in the back room with his laptop placed on the table, scrolling through his emails. Nothing new, nothing important, mostly company emails sent to all the employees. Tweek breathed and slumped back against his chair, letting his mind review the events of what’s happened since he arrived at South Park.

_Craig…_

“Mr. Tweak?” an unfamiliar voice called out to him.

“Hm?” he responded lazily.

“There’s someone out here asking for you,” she paused. “Craig?”

Tweek jolted out of his chair as if he just got shocked with electricity. “Craig. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.”

The girl looked at him questioningly.

“I’ll be right out, give me a second! Thank you.”

She nodded and stepped back into the store.

Tweek hunched over the table, slapped his face a bit and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t mentally prepared for this, but he couldn’t run away again. He straightened himself out, took a couple of deep breaths, and stepped out to greet his mechanic.

It was clearly a revenge visit. Craig looked even _better,_ if that were even possible. He wore jeans that were tight but enough to leave some to the imagination, a black leather jacket and a graphic tee underneath. His hair was slicked back and his eyelashes seemed to be even thicker, framing his blue eyes. Then the motherfucker smirked and Tweek felt his face warm up.

“So, what’ll you have then?” asked Tweek, avoiding looking at Craig. “It’s on the house. O-obviously.”

“Just a regular cup of coffee,” Craig responded, eyeing the menu. “None of the fancy shit.”

“Oh. Okay, yeah, hold on.”

Tweek made him a quick cup, attached the lid and handed it to Craig, who took it and took a seat at one of the tables. He was looking at Tweek expectantly.

_It’ll be okay. It’ll be fine._

The two sat at the small rounded table, one leaning against his chair with his long legs splayed out and the other twiddling with the folds of his dress shirt. Craig was staring holes at Tweek again.

“This,” Craig motioned toward the store, “blew up huh?”

“Oh, ngh, yeah. Real fast.”

“Yeah. Guess you didn’t know about it at all, right?”

Tweek looked at him, flushed and gave an awkward chuckle, which was clearly the wrong move if Craig's unamused face was of any indication.

“It was high school, Craig.”

“Tweek.”

Their eyes locked. A sigh escaped Craig's lips.

“Thanks,” Craig held up the coffee, “for the coffee, _Tweek._ ”

He promptly stood up, dumped the cup in the trash bin and left without saying goodbye.

He never even took a sip of the coffee.

The rest of the day continued uneventfully, which Tweek was ever thankful for. He sent a silent prayer for his car to be fixed as soon as possible that way he could just get this shit with Craig overwith. The guy was just being an asshole at this point and Tweek _did_ try to reconnect with him. If he wasn't going to be receptive to Tweek’s attempt, then he wasn't going to try and force him to.

_God, please, someone, something, please, please, let my car be fixed tomorrow._

No word came from the auto-shop the next day, but it was ok, it came as a relief as it meant that he didn't have to deal with Craig's weirdly aggressive passive aggression. He was able to fully immerse himself in his work, observing how the coffee shop ran on a normal day, watching carefully over the employees.

Fortunately, the rest of the day at the shop continued without a hitch. He found some familiar faces who came into the shop recognized him and chatted with him a little, congratulating him on the brand’s success. He thanked them, letting them know they wouldn’t be where they are now if it hadn’t been for South Park.  


While sitting in the backroom of the shop the following day, Tweek’s prayers were answered. Seeing who was calling his phone almost made him drop it, as if he’d seen something terrifying on his screen. It was the auto-shop.

“H-Hello?” he sputtered.

“Hey!” came the chipper voice from the phone. “Is this Tweek?”

A wave of relief washed over his body as he slumped against his chair. He was glad it wasn’t Craig, but he felt a pang of disappointment.

“Yes, this is he,” replied Tweek.

“Perfect,” replied the voice from the other line. “This is Kenny from back in high school! I work at the shop too. Just calling to let you know that your car is ready to be picked up.”

“Ah! Thank you. I can drop by in about an hour or so, would that be ok?

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you then.”

“Thanks, Kenny. Oh, can I also, ngh, ask something?”

“Hm?” Tweek flushed at Kenny’s response, somehow knowing he had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“Is… Is Craig there today?”

“Oh?” Kenny asked, his intonation going up with amused curiosity. “Well, yeah. He’s here alright.”

“Okay, I was just--,” Tweek paused, wondering what, indeed, was he actually doing, “wondering.” He exhaled.

“Sure, Tweek. See you in an hour.”

“See you.”


	2. No Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tell me, tell me there's no goodbyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7fuA5F05ic)

“Okay, okay,” Tweek muttered in a futile effort to comfort himself. He pushed open the door to the shop and stepped inside.

“Hey, Tweek,” said the voice at the desk. It was Kenny, sitting at the desk typing away. He was with a customer who gave him a slight smile to acknowledge him and turned back to the desk. “I’ll be right with you give me just a sec.”

“Thanks,” replied Tweek. He glanced around, trying to nonchalantly figure out where Craig was. Probably in the work area. With no luck, he sat in one of the chairs and pulled his phone out to look through his emails. Nothing but useless messages.

“Have a good day, sir,” came from the desk and the customer left the store. Tweek turned around to look at Kenny and Kenny nodded at him. “‘Sup, dude? Here to pick up your car right?” 

“Yeah,” replied Tweek. He stood up and walked toward the desk with his wallet pulled out and ready to pay with the company card. 

“Alright,” replied Kenny as he clicked around on the computer. The printer spat out a paper and Kenny brought it in front of Tweek. It was the list of work done to the vehicle and the cost. “Here ya go.”

The list contained jargon that Tweek didn’t understand, but surmised that as long as the vehicle was working, then it was fine. He slide the card to Kenny, who took it and began processing his payment.

“So, you in South Park for a while?” he asked without looking up.

“No, I’m leaving in about two days,” Tweek shrugged. “It’s a business trip.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate.”

“Hm? What makes you say that?”

“You know what.” Kenny was looking at him seriously. Tweek gulped. 

“I-I don’t actually.”

“Sure,” Kenny slyly smiled at him. The receipt printed and was handed for him to sign. He did so traded Kenny the receipt for his car key. “You wanted to see Craig right?”

Tweek flushed. “No, I was just, I wanted to see if he was here.”

“Let me go get him,” Kenny said as he left the desk and through the door that Craig had once left through. He was mortified. He felt as if his spirit had left his body, but he was violently pulled back when the door opened again.

An icy chill ran up his spine and the room dropped about 20 degrees in temperature.

“Well? What do you do want?” asked Craig, arms crossed in front of himself. His glare intimidated Tweek, who felt like he shrank. 

“U-uh,” Tweek stuttered. He didn’t know why he asked if he was there, but he wanted to see him. As terrifying as being before Craig was, it was also exhilarating to see him. “I’m not really too sure? O-Or, can we talk?”

“We’re talking right now.”

“Right, no, I mean, can we talk  _ talk _ ?”

Craig rolled his eyes. “Outside,” he said, leading the way out. Tweek followed and they stopped in the alleyway behind the shop. 

“So, what is it?” 

“Ngh…. I don’t know.” 

“Tweek, why the  _ fuck _ did you ask to talk to me then?” Craig hissed at him

“Jesus! Craig, why the  _ fuck  _ are  _ you  _ being such a fucking asshole?” Tweek accidentally shrieked in return.

“ _ Me? _ Why am  _ I  _ being an asshole? Fucking  _ seriously? _ ”

“If this is about what happened a long time ago--”

“If?” Craig asked incredulously. “I’m amazed, Tweek. A lot of people think I’m a cold person, but they just haven’t fucking met  _ you _ !”

“Fuck you!” 

“Fuck me? Fuck you!”

The two glared at each other, their chests heaving from their screaming match. 

“You fucking left me for dead,” said Craig, poison laced between his words. “You didn’t say shit to me when you fucking  _ left _ me for  _ dead _ .”

“Jesus Christ, Craig.”

“Shut the fuck up, Tweek. You’re a fucking asshole and you fucking know it. A long time ago? Yeah, sure, it was a long time ago, but do you understand what you did?”

Tweek rolled his eyes, his body was filled with anger, refusing to listen to Craig.

“We were together for  _ eight  _ years, did that mean nothing to you? How the fuck do you leave someone you were with for, let me count it for you,” Craig put his hands with eight fingers raised to Tweek’s face, “one, two, three, four, five, six, seven,  _ eight _ years and then just fucking leave and then come skipping back like nothing happened?”

“You don’t understand what happened!” Tweek slapped his hands away from his face.

“No,  _ you  _ don’t understand what fucking happened.” Craig shoved a finger in Tweek’s chest. “Everyone  _ else  _ knew and no one told me. Not my classmates, not my parents, not my friends, and sure as hell, not fucking you. I went to fucking school that day like nothing was wrong, like it was just another fucking day, and people come up to me asking if I was fucking okay. ‘How are you doing, buddy?’ ‘I’m so sorry, man.’ ‘You must be going through a rough time right now.’ I didn’t fucking know.”

Tweek bashfully glared at the ground. He never thought of it.

“Do you know how many times I called you? Do you know how many fucking nights I spent asking myself why the fuck you didn’t tell me shit? Like I wasn’t worth your fucking time. Like you didn’t give a shit? Well, I’m sure you  _ don’t _ .”

“Craig, no,” Tweek felt horrified.

“No one knew what to fucking do. I wasn’t okay and I never heard from you ever again. I called you until you changed your number. Was it fun listening to me grovel in your voicemails? I hope you had a great time listening to them because I had an equally fucking shitty time trying to get the fuck over  _ you. _ ” 

Craig looked at the sky and shook his head. He scoffed and met Tweek’s mortified stare.

“I loved you and it’s  _ stupid, _ but I still do. You know, part of me hoped you were suffering and lonely after you left. I hated you for leaving me behind, but the other part of me continued to love you. Because you were all I had. You were the only  _ real _ thing I had. I hoped you had a shitty time at all your company meetings and bullshit like that, I was fucking pissed.” Craig kicked a pebble off the ground and sighed. “But look at you. You’re fine. You’re completely fine and it’s not fair. 

“I’m still here, Tweek, in fucking  _ South Park. _ I’m stuck here because I was too afraid to leave.” Craig looked at Tweek spitefully, who flinched in return. Craig’s eyes seemed to be burning in anger. “Because of you. Because-- because there was always a slim chance that you might come back and my dumbass self couldn’t bear the possibility of missing the opportunity to even catch a  _ glimpse  _ of you. I don’t fucking deserve to still be here. I don’t. I don’t know why I waited for you. I don’t know why I still am.” Craig’s voice began to crack. 

“You were this… this thing, you know? You were this weird thing that I glorified, but now that you’re actually here,” he motioned at the air, “I remember now that you’re actually just a piece of shit, Tweek.”

Tweek’s heart sank and guilty tears began to well up in his eyes. Craig noticed and merely offered an amused scoff at him. Tweek was pacing back and forth as if trying to organize the thoughts in his mind.

“I’m sorry, Craig, okay?” Tweek croaked out as the tears began to openly cascade down his reddening cheeks. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! You think I don’t know that? I do and I’m sorry. I-I don’t know what you  _ want _ from me. It’s been  _ years  _ and I’ve done my best, okay? You think it didn’t hurt me too? It did. You think I don’t know that all this shit is my fault? I do. You think I didn’t  _ love  _ you? I did! But you can’t fucking blame me for being stuck here.”

“You’re full of bullshit, Tweek, you know that?” Craig retaliated, pointing an accusatory finger at Tweek’s face. “If you loved me then the least you would have done was told me.” His voice was quivering. “I was the  _ last  _ one to know. I didn’t even know until you were out of the city. Do you know what that feels like? To be abandoned? To have everyone know you were abandoned? To have to get answers from someone else?”

“I-I,” Tweek stammered, trying to find an answer. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t tell you because I was  _ afraid _ .”

Craig laughed. “What? You thought like, what, I’d fucking  _ hit  _ you or something?”

“ _ No _ ! Of course not! God! I was afraid to make it  _ real. _ I was  _ scared  _ that telling you would make it real. I didn’t want to believe we were leaving. It wasn’t actually happening in my brain. My fucking messed up  _ brain _ ! I-If I could have stayed, even just for you, I would have, but I couldn’t. Packing up my bags, packing up my life, it  _ hurt _ . I fucking know it hurts. It fucked me up too and I can’t even imagine what it did to you.”

Tweek met Craig’s stare through his teary eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m  _ really  _ sorry I did that to you,” Tweek said quietly. Craig’s eyebrows knit together as his eyes met the ground. 

“Do you still?” he asked, his voice soft and almost shy.

“Do I still what?” replied Tweek.

“Do you still love me?” Craig whispered desperately, pinching his nose bridge, eyes shut tightly.

Tweek’s heart shattered. He was at a loss for words. A loss for the man standing in front of him, seeming as if he were tearing his chest open for Tweek to grab his heart and stomp on it on the concrete. 

“I…,” Tweek tried to find his gentlest voice, looking at Craig’s feet. “I can’t answer that. You know I can’t answer that.”

A beat passed, as if Craig were slowly digesting Tweek’s words. His head was tilted toward the gloomy sky, eyes blinking rapidly trying to will away his tears.

Suddenly, warm, chapped lips were pressing against Tweek’s. 

By the time Tweek realized what was happening, Craig had already pulled away. 

“W-What the fuck?” Tweek stared at him incredulously. Craig’s eyebrows returned to their knitted state as his eyes frantically looked back and forth between Tweek’s, as if trying to search for an answer to a question his kiss had held. 

“I’m… sorry,” Craig breathed. He began to walk back to the shop and Tweek could only watch his back as he brushed his fingers against his lips. Craig paused when he reached the door. “I’m sorry, Tweek.” 

He disappeared behind the door that led back into the shop and Tweek was left behind with the keys to his resurrected vehicle.

The air felt frozen.

Tweek’s legs felt rickety as they moved on their own toward his parked car. The keys he held were shaking in his hand as he unlocked it and stepped inside. He closed the door and gripped the top of the steering wheel with both hands as fresh tears tracked down his cheeks.

He sobbed. His chest ached, his heart ached, as if someone were squeezing it. His throat felt scratchy, his quiet sniffles transforming into full out bawling. 

A couple minutes of crying passed and Tweek shakily turned on the car and began making his way back to his hotel as tears continued to flow down his reddening cheeks. He didn’t understand why he was crying, he didn’t understand why he whimpered as the tears continued to flow, why he felt so  _ trapped _ . He felt as if his insides were exploding. 

Once he was able to make his way into his room, he delivered his exhausted shell of a body onto the bed and passed out into a dreamless slumber.

The next day was hell. He looked worse for wear with bags under his eyes, visibly weary.

Everyone did their best to avoid him as if he were a ticking time bomb. Tweek downed about 5 cups of coffee before the day was even halfway through. He didn’t speak to anyone, he was stuck in his own world, mechanically moving through the motions. He checked the machines, checked the cleanliness of the bathrooms, checked the organization of the back room. He was transferring his notes onto his laptop when his phone vibrated.

The number wasn’t one that he was familiar with, but it was a local area code to the city. He pursed his lips and warily answered it.

“Hello?” 

“Hey,” the voice greeted. He knew this voice. “Um, it’s Craig.”

“Oh,” Tweek responded unenthusiastically. 

“Can we meet up? Before you leave?” 

If Tweek was being honest, he didn’t want to. If Tweek was being honest, he wanted to. He wanted to see Craig, but he didn’t want to be yelled at and he was tired of yelling himself. He was just tired. 

“Sure,” replied Tweek. “I’m leaving tomorrow in the evening if you want to stop by before.”

“Alright, thanks. Do you mind texting the address to this number?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

The called ended. Tweek sent him the address. He went to his hotel room at the end of the day, threw whatever he could in his luggage, and went to sleep.

He woke up. The inspection at the shop had gone successfully. They were really taking good care of the shop. He was glad.

He changed into his typical casual dress shirt and trousers and shoved his dirty clothes in the luggage as well and threw it onto the bed.

A knock came at the door. 

Tweek took a deep breath and opened it to find Craig, dressed in a graphic tee and jeans, his hair sticking out in all sorts of directions.

“Hi, Craig.” Tweek couldn’t meet his eyes, but he felt Craig looking over his shoulder, eyeing the luggage placed on his bed.

“Leaving again so soon, huh?” Craig noted softly, a hint of defeat apparent in his voice.

Tweek gave him a weak smile, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s kind of my job to,” he replied sheepishly, stepping back into the room to let Craig follow him inside. 

The door clicked as it closed and Craig took a seat in the chair placed in the corner of the room across the bed. He took a furtive glance at the room and proceeded to place his elbows on his knees and rest his chin on his interlocked fingers. The bed groaned when Tweek took a seat in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Tweek,” Craig began. Tweek’s eyes widened in surprise. He wasn’t expecting an apology, but he wasn’t sure what he was expecting in the first place. “I was being immature. I shouldn’t have unloaded all of that shit onto you. None of what I accused you for is true. It’s not and I’m sorry.”

Tweek twiddled with his thumbs. “No, it’s… u-understandable. I was too ashamed of what I did to ever try and reach out to you again. I thought you hated me and I was afraid of facing that. Still kind of am.” He chuckled bitterly. “I became anxious and convinced that the best thing to do for you was to just let you go, but in reality I was just being a coward.”

A contemplative hum came from Craig’s corner. His head drooped a little lower. “I’m sorry I kissed you. It was a shit thing to do.”

“I-it’s okay,” Tweek replied. He cleared his throat, looking at Craig. Their eyes met, but Tweek’s wandered down to look at Craig’s lips instead. Those were the lips that had touched his lips. Those were the lips he once called home countless moons ago. The lips that had gently caressed him through his anxiety-ridden nights and his panic attacks. The ones that lovingly kissed his fears away.  His heart ached.

Craig cleared his throat and Tweek nearly jumped out of his skin, realizing that he was staring at the other man’s mouth. He looked away and promptly stood up, brushing his trousers off. 

“Thank you for your apology, Craig. I really do appreciate it, but I-I actually have to get going soon.” He crossed his arms in front of himself, as if to create a protective barrier around himself.

Was this going to be it? Was it going to take another 5 years for him to be able to see Craig again? The one he held close once and lost due his own cowardice? 

“I’ll go then,” said Craig, standing up. Tweek glanced at him. He had a rather twisted attempt of what looked to be a smile on his face, but his eyebrows were knitted in a way that looked like he was going to fall apart with a delicate touch. “It was good to see you,” he placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it, “even if all this shit happened.” He opened the door. 

Was this it?

Was this… really it?

No.

He couldn’t make the same mistake twice.

Not again.

“Craig, I don’t know!” Tweek grabbed his other wrist. Craig whipped around to meet his panicked eyes. “I don’t know what to do, I-I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what I  _ can  _ do, but you’re right. It’s not fair. I’m not fair.  _ You’re _ not fair. Nothing about  _ this  _ is fair.”

“W-What?” The door clicked shut again. “Tweek, what are you talking about?”

Tweek’s breathing had began to speed up. 

“I  _ never  _ wanted to leave but I  _ had  _ to and now I’m stuck here. I don’t know, I’m stuck nowhere. I’m always moving, always going to places, I’m always  _ away _ . I’m never even home at my own place for more than two weeks because there’s always another store to look at, but I just want to  _ stay _ .

“This...  This isn’t fair to you, but please listen to me. I want to  _ stay _ . I want to stay anywhere.  _ Anywhere.  _ I want a home, man, I want… I want to stay.

“With  _ you _ ,” Tweek finished, searching Craig’s eyes for anything. Craig’s eyes had never been so blue.

He felt a gentle, calloused hand touch his cheek and his eyes fluttered shut, a pair of soft lips enveloping his own. His knees almost buckled, but an arm wrapped around his waist, steadying him. His heart was bursting. 

Tweek lifted his arms and wrapped them around Craig’s neck when they pulled apart, breathing heavily, looking into each other’s eyes. They came crashing back together, their lips meeting again and again, becoming more and more heated.

Craig whipped them around and pinned Tweek to the door he almost walked out of with the hand that was previously caressing his face. His hand ghosted underneath Tweek’s shirt as if asking for permission and Tweek rolled his body against his, giving it to him as he swiped his tongue against the bottom of Craig’s lip.  

A groan escaped Craig’s mouth as his hand explored once familiar territory, now changed by the years that had gone by. He deepened their kiss, letting Tweek in, fully tasting him and reveling in it. Tweeks hands made their way down his chest, gripped his shirt, and he grinded himself against Craig’s thigh, releasing a wanton moan as he threw his head back.

His eyes were half lidded, face completely flushed, gasping for air as he continued rolling his hips against Craig’s leg. Craig gripped his hips to stop him and Tweek groaned. They were both panting.

“Are we--” Craig panted, speaking against Tweek’s lips. “Are we doing this?”

“Please,” Tweek pleaded, attempting to roll his hips again.

“Tweek, look at me.”

“Fucking Christ, Craig, yes. I’m not fucking drunk or anything. I want this. I want  _ you _ .  _ Please _ .”

That was all the confirmation Craig needed. He kissed Tweek, picked him up, and unceremoniously dumped him on the bed. Tweek laughed as Craig clambered on top of him and kicked the large luggage off the bed, landing with a dull thump on the floor.

Craig swooped down again and reconnected their swelling lips, licking into his mouth and playing with his tongue. He propped himself up on his forearm as his other hand went trailing down Tweek’s chest to rest at his crotch. He gave it a good squeeze and earned a moan in return. 

“More,” Tweek whispered. Craig hummed in agreement, skillfully unbuttoned Tweek’s trousers with one hand and slid his hand underneath his underwear and around Tweek’s erection. Tweek gasped when hips involuntarily snapped up into Craig’s fist, the warmth of his hand as welcoming as it used to be.

Craig gave a few purposeful pumps, thumb sliding over the leaking head of his dick, just the way he remembered Tweek liked it. It was all muscle memory and it was all coming back to both of them. Their bodies had changed, but they were still the same people who once called each others’ bodies home. They knew where to scratch, where to lick, where to pull, where to grab, how hard and fast to fuck. 

In this moment, it was as if all those years had never, ever passed.

“Craig, craig!,” Tweek shouted. “Wait, I can’t. Let me, here,” Tweek fiddled with Craig’s pants, trying to get them open, “let me do this.” 

Tweek pushed Craig over to lay down on his back, kicked off his own bottoms, and crouched between Craig’s legs. Craig groaned at the sight of Tweek unbuttoning him, pulling his jeans and underwear down and off, carelessly throwing it to the side, and nuzzled his dick on his cheek and sent Craig a look of pure  _ want _ .

If Craig’s heart had a dick, he would’ve blown all over himself. Thankfully, his real dick had a little more stamina. A hot, wet, warmth shallowly took him in. Tweek licked the tip and sucked on it gently, just the way Craig loved it, and then swallowed a little more, bobbing his head up and down. Craig’s hand threaded through Tweek’s hair, gently resting as he worked his dick with his mouth. Tweek began to jack himself off and Craig moaned at the sight of Tweek attempting to get himself off to sucking Craig’s dick.

A little experimental tug on his hair caused Tweek to moan loudly around his erection and Craig took the message. He roughly pulled Tweek’s hair and began rocking his hips into his mouth. Tweek groaned and the vibration of his throat sent shivers up Craig’s spine. Tweek was especially sensitive with his hair and he loved the feeling of being fucked in his throat.

As soon as he felt a warmth pooling in his groin he pulled Tweek off his dick with a pop and Tweek dazedly smiled at him.

“Please f-fuck me,” Tweek slurred. “Please,  _ Craig _ ?”

“Yes, yes, hell yeah. Do you have anything?” asked Craig, holding Tweek’s face and waist to steady him. 

“There’s um,” Tweek thought for a moment.  _ Did  _ he have anything? “There’s lotion in my luggage, the front pocket? It should work.” 

Craig laid Tweek down on the bed and jumped off of the bed to rummage through the bag and found what he was looking for. 

“Do you have any condoms?” he asked, kneeling on the carpet next to Tweek.

Tweek reddened even further. “I don’t. I don’t have time to--”

“Fuck, I didn’t bring any either.”

“What?” Tweek propped himself up, suddenly upset. “Why didn’t you? Look at you! You should be bringing condoms wherever you go.”

“I don’t go around fucking random people, dude. I didn’t exactly come here expecting to be fucking you into the mattress either.”

Tweek groaned defeatedly and buried his face in the pillow. “I just want you to fuck me right now,” came the muffled response.

“Maybe we could just, I don’t know, go without it?” Craig hesitantly offered.

Tweek looked at him and bit his lip. “I’ve been with other people and I haven’t gotten tested.”

Craig felt a pang of jealousy, but he, too, had slept with other people. “Same. Damn it.”

“Here just, come up here,” Tweek pulled him up onto the bed. Craig was still sadly holding onto the lotion. He positioned Craig to lay down and climbed on top of him, his face to Craig’s dick and Craig’s on his ass. “Just fuckme and I’ll suck you off. That good?”

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine,” Craig slathered up his finger and the rim of Tweek’s asshole. 

“Go for it,” Tweek said, looking at him over his shoulder. Craig rolled his eyes and slowly slid a finger inside. The body above him seemed to melt into puddles. A sigh escaped Tweek’s lips. He slowly pumped it in and out, watching as it held on to his finger as he slid it out. It was like a dream come true, being inside of Tweek again in some way. He added another and began with slow pumps, stretching him out like before, as if his dick was still going to be fucking his ass. “One more. I can take one more and then start  _ really  _ fucking me, dude.”

Craig nodded and slathered some more lotion, following his instruction. His third finger had been a little more of a squeeze and Tweek’s eyes were shut closed, letting his body get used to the larger intrusion. Craig leaned up kissed one of his ass cheeks, the other hand rubbing circles into the side of his thigh. He began to slowly move, and Tweek nodded. 

He pulled out and slammed his hand back in. Tweek’s hold body jerked forward and he whimpered. Tweek lowered and enveloped Craig’s cock back in his mouth, going at a languid pace, licking up and down his hot shaft.

Craig began to quicken the pace of his fingers, looking for the sweet spot that made Tweek arch his back in ecstasy. Tweek matched his rhythm, head bobbing faster on his dick. Craig began to get desperate, as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He curled his fingers a little and then he hit the spot. 

The yell that came out of Tweek and around his cock made him come instantly, accidentally fucking spilling himself down Tweek’s throat. Tweek coughed a little bit and wiped his mouth, but before he could say anything, Craig began to piston at the spot and wrapped his hand around Tweek’s leaking dick. 

Tweek became wild. He growled and panted and moaned and his voice was ragged. His eyes were nearly rolling back in his head when he came, a ragged breath only escaping his open mouth as he fucked himself on Craig’s hands. 

He fell onto his side, attempting to catch his breath, repeating “holy shit” over and over to himself. He wiped his mouth again and his forehead, and glance at Craig, who was staring at him, blushing. 

Craig gathered Tweek up and pulled them under the sheets, letting their heartbeats calm down and synchronize with each other. 

They laid on the bed curled into each other for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, Tweek safely tucked into Craig’s chest as he played with Tweek’s blonde locks. 

“I want to be with you,” muttered Tweek, lazily tracing circles around the side of Craig’s waist. "I know it's going to take work to rebuild what we had but... I want to put in that work."

“I do too,” replied Craig, kissing the top of Tweek’s head. 

“W-Would you want to come with me? You can get out of South Park and stay at my place. I can ask if there’s a different position I can fill so I don’t have to travel. We can be together.” Tweek looked up at Craig.

Craig pursed his lips, his lack of immediate response sent a surge of disappointment and embarrassment through Tweek’s body. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to--”

“I want to,” Craig cut him off, looking at him with sincerity. “But I think I just need some time before I leave everything behind.”

Relief rushed through Tweek.

“I don’t know, I think I need a little bit of time to… be myself,” Craig continued softly. “Figure out some shit first before I jump headfirst into this with you. Make a stable ground for myself to stand on, I guess. I don’t want to _lose_ you again, okay? But I just need a little bit of time.”

“I get it,” replied Tweek, burying his face back into Craig’s bare chest. “I can’t say I’m not just a little bit disappointed though. The sex is something I missed too.” 

“Hmmm,” Craig hummed. “Me too, but I won’t take too long. I’m sure of it, alright? I promise.”

“Then you’ll be with me?”

“We’ll be together.”

“Promise?”

“ _Promise._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but I needed encouragement to get through the second half. Thanks for reading!! and let me know if there's anything that needs to be fixed :)   
> I love The Subways a lot haha, and again, my tumblr is http://caffeineguzzler.tumblr.com !!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading!! i dont write very much these days but you are welcome to contact me through here and through http://caffeineguzzler.tumblr.com/ where i spend most of my time haha  
> im also super open and welcome to con crit since i didnt have this beta'd thanks !!


End file.
